Sanding accessories might be divided into those that are for hand sanding and those that are for power sanding. Power sanding devices often include a vacuum system to remove the dust and debris that arise from the sanding and abrading process. Some systems for aiding in a hand sanding process also have vacuum systems or vacuum attachment points. An issue with these systems can be how the vacuum suction is applied to the region of sanding without interfering with the sanding process but still removing a significant portion of the dust.